In love with your father
by Gemini Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Harrys in love with the 16 year older Draco Malfoy who just happens to be the father of his best friend. DmHp, SmASp, Rated T for now might turn M and Humor UpForADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! My name Is Gemini The MotherFucking Master of disaster Malfoy and i rule you all!!!**

**X3**

**Summary: Harry is best friend whit Scorpius Malfoy when he was 11 and meet Scorp for the first time he also meet his first and biggest crush the 16 year older father of Scorpius Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own a thing! ... fuck...**

**Warnings: nothing this chapter.**

**Draco Malfoy: Became a father at 16 in a drunk accident whit his girlfriend Adriana who was 17. Is now 32.**

**Father of Scorpius Malfoy.**

**Harry Potter: Meet Scorpius when he was 11 by the train, at the same time meeting his first crush Draco who was at the time 27.**

**has an older brotherby two years Severus Potter.**

**His parents where both 21 when he was born, are now 37.**

**Harry is at the moment 16 years old.**

**Scorpius Malfoy: the son of Draco and best friend with harry. Secretly has ha huge crush on Albus S.**

**thats the important stuff for now the acctual first chapter is out somtime after christmas.**

**WLR Gemini**


	2. thw acctual chapter 1

Hello people im a million no a trillion no a i don't know how sorry am!!!

I absolutly hate the fact that i havn't been writing :´( right now i can only use a program called wordpad and it dosn't have a spellcheck so you will be anoyed at my mistakes... sorry ^^'''

Anywho this is the first chapter of in love with your father, this story has been a thorn in my side for i don't know how long ive been imagening it and all kinds of stuff... X#P not that kind!!! anyways im alot for the whole "forbidden" thingy Draco/Harry is alredy fordibben in the acctual books but not forbidden enough XD.

I always search for new Teacher/student fics with these two and ive read a fanfic that was very messed up with DmHp HpSm DmAsp SmAsp.... it was kinda cofusing well when i read that this idea appered for me... like an angel in disguise.................. i'm feeling dramatic XD

well how abou i begin with the story instead of boring you anyomre XD... LET'S GO~!!! oh but first this.

Disclaimer: A woman with a great writing skill but no sense of slash ~!!!

Summary: Its in the first chapter -.-

Warnings: in this chapter? eeeeuuuummmm~ 16 year old schemming.

* * *

Harry turned in his bed Scorpius wh he was sharing room with as a slytherin student was yet again mumbling Albus name in his sleep, he smiled slightly when he thought about the fact that Albus probably was the only one that didn't know of Scorp's crush on him.

Thinking of Scorp somehow always brought up the images of the man that quite obviusly was related to him blonde hair, silver eyes, pale skin, body structure, but there was a few things diffrent about Scorpius and his father like voice,age the jaw and the lips, Scorpius lips was diffrent from his fathers scorpius lips was thiner more pink and he didn't have that habit of licking them as often.

Scorp's father, Draconius Damien Axel Lucius Malfoy, and Harry's huge and very secret crush.

The memories flooded back to him like the tsunami he once read about in the muggle papers.

_11 year old Harry was runing around in circles beacus of his exitement his father laughing and his mother angsting over if he would fall suddenly he ran straight into a wall, that is if walls is soft about hs height and can say "ouf!" so it probably wasnt a wall._

_He looked up to stare into a pare of blue/grey eyes, the boy infront of him was about 3-5 inches taler than him* had platina blond hair and porsline like skin._

_"my name is Harry!" he suddenly said out of nowhere and put his hand out to the boy, after what felt like an hour of staring he said "f you don't close your mouth you'll catch flies" the boy's mouth snapped shut._

_"who ever said that!?" the blond sneered. "My mum said so... i don't know if it's true but mothers is supposed to always be right arn't they?" "i suppose so, my name is scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy"_

_Harry smiled his green eyes shining happily._

_7 minutes later the two boys was runing around on the train station not noticing the red form of the hogwarts exspress quickly being loaded with people going to hogwarts._

_"Harry Tyler James Potter!" a voice rang over the rucus, the boy turned to see his mom staring at him with angry eyes behind her his dad was looking at him with apoligysing(SP?) eyes._

_"Harry where were you? why is your clothes dirty? havn't you noticed the train is gonna leave soon? who is this!?" the red haid rambled on James just standing there not knowing what to do._

_"we've been right here. He triped. we didn't notice. My name is Scorpius malfoy, Mrs Potter" the blond haired boy said stoping harry's try for an answer, Lily looked at the boy slowly a smile forming on her lips "a fine young boy you've befriended here harry" she said with a happy voice._

_Harry simply nodded looking in slight ave at Scorpius who simply smiled and made a 'v' sign to him._

_"Scorpius Alabaster Draconius Malfoy, what kind of a wizard are you disappearing from your parents like that" a smooth female voice sounded behind the two boys there standing was a beautiful woman with black wavy hair and blue eyes that was sanding out in the pale face, suddenly an other form showed up besides her._

_"he was just like anyother malfoy would exploring his soroundings and creating possible friends" the voice of the man rang out like the sothing sound of the ocean to Harry the boy looked up at the face of the man and almost though he was seeing an angel, the man had beautiful blonde hair silver/grey eyes and a face carved out by the hands of the god's Harry officaly had a crush._

16 year old harry's arms begun tightening around the pillow a blush rising on his cheeks and a smile forming on his lips.

_'tomorow, tomorow i will meet him again and when i do he will ba mine' _harry's eyes widend _'what the hell am i thinking he could never be mine... but still' _the boy rolled back and forth on his bed only to be stoped... by the ground hitting his head as he fell of.

--------------------- this chapter is seriously short but the second one will be up in notime ;3


	3. Chapter 2SHOOORT

**I have a strange memory of me saying that i would upload this chapter in NO time... but as that was so long ago so i can't remember if thats what i really said w...**

**Anywho here is the next chapter of ILWYF~~**

**Last chapter:**

_16 year old harry's arms begun tightening around the pillow a blush rising on his cheeks and a smile forming on his lips._

_'tomorow, tomorow i will meet him again and when i do he will ba mine' harry's eyes widend 'what the hell am i thinking he could never be mine... but still' the boy rolled back and forth on his bed only to be stoped... by the ground hitting his head as he fell of._

The morning beafore the christmas holiday's harry was practicaly bouncing of the walls with scourpius watching amused at his friends behavior, ofcourse Scorp new about Harry's chrush on his father he haf always known but now as it had been 4 years since Harry saw Draco Harry was extra extatic making Scorpius having an extra funny morning as harry did all he could to make sure he looked good.

"wow, you must be really happy for being able to stay the holiday with me... and my, dad~" he said making the other stop in his packing and blush shuffling his feet slightly and sucesfully getting Scorp laughing his ass of.

.-

the whole day Harry had been jumping up and down trying to find ways to make the time go faster now at dinner he was about ready to bang his head into the table so he would pass out until they would be meeting Draco but he didn't for three reasons one: It would hurt like hell, two: people would think he was crazier than they alredy thought he was and three: he just cant rock the big-wound-on-the-forhead style.

Finally it was just one hour until Draco would be showing up but that was also the secong harry looked at his outfit and decided that it just would not do to look like that when Draco showed up so scourpius founf his friend throwing everything he had packed that morning out on the floor again.

"do you need help with the... messing the room up thing you got going right now?" he said looking slightly amused as harry looked up from the trunk with a t-shirt on his head and an desperate look on his face practicly screaming "i need to change i just can't look like this for him!"

Scorpius laughed slightly and brushed a sock of harrys shoulder while saying "oh i don't know, dad might just be into the whole shirt on the head thing you got going right now" harry blushed slightly puling the shirt of his head "but hey, how about you talk with Patricia about it? she is an outfit expert you know" he said winking at harry and continuing "go to her room and talk with her and ill pack your things again"

he barely blinked before harry was out the door with a thanks runing to the slytherin... no hogwarts fashion expert Patricia Zabini-Parkinson.

5 minutes before the arival of you-know-who(you noticed the joke there?)

"harry you look stuningly HOT!" Patricia said smirking at her handy work on her best friend, Harry was blushing slightly looking in the mirror at his outfit he hasd been forced to wear PATRICIA'S clothes wich for some reason looked really good on him.

He was wearing a slightly loose green T-shirt that didn't have shoulders and a pair of really short dark green shorts shoving of his extremly long legs and sad for his manly pride but good for the outfit was the fact that he didn't have any hair on his legs nor arms, last but not least he was wearing army boots wich with Jake Finnigans words made him look hot as hell.

Now it was almost time to meet Draco again for the first time after the mans divocrce with his wife and harry felt like he would die as he walked with Scorpius theyr bags levitated behing them on theyr way to the train and the place where Draco would pick them up.

just as they got on the platform an arm went around him and Scorpius getting them both by suprise and a voice sending shiver in harrys body said a slight "bo" ,Draco was there.

**This was sadly short as well and caracters may seem even more ooc than before but that has to do with the fact that im in a Glee Puck/Kurt zone right now but ill try get into an Drarry zone as fast as i can as ive alredy read all the Puckurt fics now~~ sadly :-: well whaterver see ya soon~~**

**Btw im extra extra sorry it's so short and the week up-comming is gonna be pretty much Fiction less for me as that internet is fast enough to show me youtube XP but the week after that i will wright more(when im not celebrating the Pride Parade Week(Sweden))**


	4. AN

HI! *waves happily* ehehe... okey so my school starts in a week and when that starts i w i ill be able to wright ^^ but it would also help an AWFULY lot if i got some ideas from u guys as im in a kkind of wrightersblock ^^'''

Love Gem


	5. UpForADOPTION

Hey guys,as might have noticed i suck at updating .'''

sooo~ ive decided to put all of my Fic's up for adoption :(

so if you're intrested please do tell me ;)

I'll might just make some fic's in the future but then i will finish them before i post them... or athleest make ALOT of chapters to put up while i work on the others ;o

it was great nowing all of these people liked my stuff, and hopefully we will see eachoter again in the future.  
Oh and btw, if you do Adopt my fic please don't forget to give me some credit ;)


End file.
